poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brerdaniel
Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Baloo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KoopaWiki1989 (Talk) 22:57, 9 June 2009 Questions for BrerDanielMovie93 Hey, DisneyDaniel93. It's Yru17 and I have a question for you. What did you like about the trailers for Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King, and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. Hey, DisneyDaniel93. It's Yru17 and I have a problem. The Real Ghostbusters episode Sticky Business has been deleted from YouTube and I didn't even get a chance to see that episode. I don't even have this episode on my computer, so you can send a personal message to BowserMovies1989 and ask him if he can send that episode to me? This is LionKingRulez, why not ask LionHeartCaptain, he has all the episodes? Never mind. I already got that episode downloaded from the internet and then converted from AVI to WMV by using a converting website called File Wiggler. Hey, DisneyDaniel93. It's Yru17 again. I'm a little confused. Are the first two episodes of Pooh's Adventures Chronicles episodes that are original and not episodes of a real TV show? Well they're just made up episodes that I have in my mind. I guess that means for Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles, not only will I use some actual episodes as Littlefoot's flashback adventures, but I will try to make up episodes for the show, too. Anyways, I've got two questions for you. 1. Have you ever seen a 1993 live-action film called Free Willy? 2. Did you know that Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar will mark the first time Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Aladdin, Jasmine, and Abu? Yeah and that'll be cool! Wow! Sounds like you're another Pooh's Adventures member who has actually seen Free Willy before, as I have seen the film before, too, and BrerJake90 watched on HDNet Movies a few months ago and he liked it. Have you also seen the second and third Free Willy films? No but I'm gonna check them out soon. BTW have you got permission from YouTube yet? Not yet, I'm still waiting to get permission from YouTube. Also, at any store, there's a 4-film collection DVD containing all four Free Willy films (including the 2010 rebooted sequel Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove, which stars Bindi Irwin, daughter of the late Steve Irwin (aka The Crocodile Hunter)). If you buy the DVD, then not only will see the original film again, but you also get to see the three sequels. And since you've seen the first film before, I bet you'll be looking forward to seeing Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy when I upload my ealier Littlefoot's Adventures films and I'll be uploading Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home after I release more Land Before Time crossovers like The Black Cauldron, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Beetlejuice, An American Tail, Cats Don't Dance, All Dogs Go to Heaven, and Sleeping Beauty. Anyways, since I don't have PhotoShop at all, did you see that BrerJake90 made posters for some of my Winnie the Pooh crossovers? Oh yeah, they were great. Hey, DisneyDaniel93. It's Yru17 again. How do I make up an episode of Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles? Well just think of a story and add some characters like Simba, Ash, or Aladdin in the episode with Littlefoot and his friends in The Great Valley and think of the name of the episode title. That's a great idea. By the way, did you see the list of heroes and villains for Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles? If so, then what did you think? Yes I did and it's looks great. I'm glad you liked it. Since you originally made a poster for Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin, can you also make heroes and villains posters for Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles (with the heroes poster being set at The Great Valley and villains one being set at The Mysterious Beyond)? If so, then if you put a picture of Jesse Greenwood from the first three Free Willy films on the Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles heroes poster, it has to be a picture of him as a teenager taken from either the second one or the third one and the articles about the four South Park characters have pictures of them, too. I'll try my best. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Can you remake the poster for Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of Virtue just by cutting Sharptooth off of it and with Adventure, Fantasy, and Horror from The Pagemaster still on the poster? BrerJake90 doesn't want Sharptooth to be in the film. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Can you make me a poster for my upcoming films Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Pooh's Adventures of Jaws? In case you haven't watched South Park before, the pictures of the South Park gang are on the separate pages about Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. I'll see what I can do. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Since it seems that BrerJake90 wouldn't watch any of The Land Before Time films or TV series episodes anymore, can you make the posters for Littlefoot in The Legend of the Lion King (Walt Disney World version), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King 1½, and Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride instead? Yeah I can do that. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Believe it or not, but the entire Diamond Edition version of The Lion King has already been uploaded onto YouTube in all 10 parts. Click here for the first part and the other 9 parts of the movie. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Believe it or not, but the entire restored version of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride taken from the 8-disc Lion King trilogy Blu-ray/DVD set has already been uploaded onto YouTube in all 8 parts. Click here for the first part and the other 7 parts of the sequel. Also, this year, Warner Bros. has already made a new Warner Bros. Pictures/New Line Cinema combo logo, so do you think you could use that new logo (and even mute it, since either the new logo is silent or it has an opening track from any recently-released New Line Cinema film (from this year onwards) distributed by Warner Bros.) for Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess since The Swan Princess was theatrically released by New Line Cinema. Yeah good idea! :) I'm glad you liked the idea because I'll doing the same for Ash's Adventures of Babar: The Movie, since Babar: The Movie was theatrically released by New Line Cinema (although the 1987 New Line Cinema logo is still shown at the end of the original 1990 VHS of the film). Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. What episode of The New Woody Woodpecker Show shows the title character himself gasping in horror? I don't where it's from nor have I seen some episodes of the show in a long time. It's called "Pinheads". Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Do you think there could be someone who can do a Madagascar crossover film with the original live-action 1984 film Ghostbusters as a prequel to Alex's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters? Intresting I'll try. Does this mean this could be the first Madagascar crossover film you could do since you're doing two Lion King crossover films in the near future? Yep. :) Thanks. Speaking of which, I found the 2010 DreamWorks Animation logo on YouTube and I thought that you could use this logo for your first Madagascar crossover film Alex's Adventures of Ghostbusters. What do you think? Great it'll do. :) Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. I've got a problem. I tried to upload Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies onto Dailymotion, but unfortunately, the website wouldn't let me do so because of copyrights. So is there a signle website I could upload the film onto, since I still want to start my Land Before Time crossover films with Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies (as I want to start my Land Before Time crossover films with a crossover film that does not feature guest stars)? I don't think so maybe you could try Vimeo but be careful trying to upload stuff on it. Guess what, DisneyDaniel93? I just uploaded part 1 of my film onto Vimeo and it actually works. You can click here for see part 1 of the film while I upload the rest of it. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Did you see the first six parts of Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies yet? If so, then you'll have to wait to see a few more parts after part 6 until I upload them on New Year's Day because my Vimeo account has an upload limit per week I saw all 6 parts and it was great! I'll be looking forward for more next week. Good luck with that. Anyways, I just reuploaded part 6 of Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies because I had to make couple changes to it. You can click here to see the two changes. Also on Vimeo is the trailer for SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time. You might want to see that, too. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Guess what? The rest of Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies is finally on Vimeo. You did great on your Land Before Time/Goonies movie it's great! :) Thanks. Anways, since I started my Littlefoot's Adventures Series, can you add Chomper and Ruby to your upcoming projects guest starring Littlefoot and his friends? I'll think about it. Hey, DisneyDaniel93, it's Yru17 again. Why did Ash's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas get removed from YouTube? Because of the stupid copyrights. Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. I see that you're back and I've got two questions for you. 1. Are you still going to do your films and shows? 2. Did you see the trailer for both Pooh's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants and Pooh's Adventures of The Little Rascals on Vimeo as well as the trailer for SpongeBob's Adventures of The Land Before Time on that website? 1 and 2. Yes. Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. You might want make Ash Ketchum Meets Tarzan (as a prequel to Winnie the Pooh Visits The Haunted Mansion) with Team Rocket working for Clayton before YakkoWarnerMovies101 and LionKingRulezAgain1 make Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of Taran because they're planning to guest star Ash and his friends on the show. Sure, I will do that film. Thanks. Do you think you can also let YakkoWarnerMovies101 and LionKingRulezAgain1 know that they can make Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of Taran after you make Ash Ketchum Meets Tarzan because of Ash and the gang guest starring on the show? Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. Do you think a Pokemon crossover TV show could be possible? If so, then do you think you could do a Pokemon crossover TV show with the TV show called Timon & Pumbaa since LionKingRulezAgain1 doesn't usually use Ash and the gang for his projects, especially the Pooh version of the show? Yes I will. That's great, Anyways, do you think you could have Team Rocket working for the Hyenas during some episodes of the show? Sure. Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. What episode of The Penguins of Madagascar shows Skipper shouting "Sweet Davy Jones!"? I didn't know where it's from. "What Goes Around" and I think you mean "Sweet Dixie Dradles!" Yeah, that's what I meant. I just couldn't remember the line correctly. Anyways, can you send me that episode? I can't find it anywhere online. I'll see what I can do. Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. For Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, are we supposed to make our stories as video files to send to you for your special project? Yeah I think. Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. Since Lion KingRulezAgain1 will make Winnie the Pooh crossover short films with all three Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safaris (taken from the 2003-2004 DVD releases of all three Lion King films) and Baloo's Virtual Swinging Jungle Cruise (taken from the 2007 DVD release of The Jungle Book), do you think you can do Pokemon crossovers with the three Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safaris and Baloo's Virtual Swinging Jungle Cruise? Yeah it's a great idea. Hey BrerDanielMovie93, it's YakkoWarnerMovies101. I really need your help. What is the name of the Winnie the Pooh episode where Pooh says, "Oh no, it's Ratigan!"? Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. For Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, I know that you're using Ash, Pikachu, and Mickey for your Aladdin story, LionKingRulezAgain1 is using Timon and Pumbaa, I'm using SpongeBob and his friends for my Little Mermaid story, and BrerJake90 is using Robin Hood and Little John for his Sleeping Beauty story, but there's something I'd like to know before I announce guest stars for Littlefoot's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Who are the guest stars for the other stories? Well Bowser is gonna guest star the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Sailor Moon in his Pocahontas segment. Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. Since I will also do The Land Before Time/Winnie the Pooh films (except for The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) and I'm guest starring Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Tigger Movie, Littlefoot's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie, and Littlefoot's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie and the Madagascar gang in Littlefoot and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Tigger Movie, and most of the SpongeBob SquarePants/Winnie the Pooh films (including SpongeBob's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie), can you have Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar take place after Littlefoot's Adventures of The Tigger Movie (wich explains Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Genie already knowing Kanga and Roo), Littlefoot's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie (wich explains Genie already knowing Kanga and Roo), SpongeBob's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie (which explains Alex and the gang already knowing Lumpy), and both Littlefoot's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (which both explain Genie already knowing Lumpy)? Yes of course. :) Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. While I remake the posters for the rest of my SpongeBob SquarePants/Winnie the Pooh films, can you make me the posters for my Land Before Time/Winnie the Pooh films? Sure. Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. I've got some bad news anout my Land Before Time/Star Wars films. I have to remake posters for those films because I cut Simba, Nala, Terk, Tantor, and Genie out of the ealier Land Before Time/Star Wars films because they will guest star alongside Louis on Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Star Wars Droids (in which they will meet R2-D2 and C-3PO for the first time), but worst of all, I can't remake those posters without PhotoShop, which I don't even have at home. I guess I might have visit my high school again to remake these posters. I hope you understand. I'm cool with it. :) Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. Can you remake your poster of BowserMovies1989's upcoming show Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles by removing C-3PO and R2-D2 from it? I'm asking you this because BowserMovies1989 will have them absent from his show since FantasyFilms2011 will use some of the Gargoyles from the show of the same name on Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Star Wars Droids. I'll try. I sure hope so. Anyway, can you ask also BowserMovies1989 to also have Darth Vader and Boba Fett absent from Pooh's Adventures of Gargoyles since Star Wars: Droids is set between Star Wars episodes 3 and 4? Hey, BrerDanielMovie93, it's Yru17 again. Since Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy will be in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, do you think you can make Ash's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie before that film? Hey, Daniel? It's me, RatiganRules again. Did you get my message? If so, then what do you think about the idea for TheBeckster1000's Emperor's New Groove story for your upcoming Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom? Progress on Winnie The Pooh Gets Tangled Hi, Disneydaniel93! I must say that I've always been a fan of your work and of the other directors here. I'd like to say that Winnie The Pooh Gets Tangled is the project I've been looking forward to the most. Do you think that this could the next project you work on? I'm sure I speak for a lot us when I say that we're all waiting eagerly for the film! Anyways, thanks for delivering this series to all of us! KBA Account History I'm KBAFourthtime from YouTube and ~walnuts from DeviantART. In fact, I'm the one who founded th Walnuts-Projects Wiki. {C Hey you must disneydaniel93 the creator for pooh's adventures series right i watch them all the time and i got one question in Winnie The Pooh in The Festival Of The Lion King { Tokyo Disneyland} do you think this might make the first guest appearances of Tulio And Miguel? Interstate2011 21:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Check Out Toonguy500's News Flash And Also An Has Exclusive Information About Steven Spielberg's First 3D Animated Film And Produced By Peter Jackson Under The Label of Columbia, Paramount, Nickelodeon And of Course Amblin Entertainment The Adventures of Tintin 1. Yeah Miguel and Tulio will have their first guest apperance in Winnie The Pooh in The Festival Of The Lion King { Tokyo Disneyland}. 2. I'll check it out soon. Behind the Scenes Report In 1981 Acclaimed Filmmaker Steven Spielberg Has Directed The Greatest Adventure Film With George Lucas As His Producer {C Indiana Jones And The Raiders of The Lost Ark In 1985 Spielberg Has Made An Incredible Alliance With Robert Zemeckis Who Cooperated In The Most Awesome Trilogy Starring Michael J. Fox And Christopher Lloyd Back To The Future And In The Same Year Spielberg Has Made Forces With Producers Chris Columbus, Irwin Winkler, And Roger Birnbaum And The Director of Envy, Barry Levinson, With The Special Effects Wizards of David Allen Productions Who Created The Terrorific Special Effects In Full Moon Entertainment's Classic Movie Series Puppet Master And Ron Howard's Classical Magic Story Willow In 1988 The Same Duo of Zemeckis/Spielberg We're Back In Buisness In A Crime Mysterious Animated / Live-Action Movie Who Earned 4 Academy Awards, Starring Bob Hoskins And Featuring The Voices of Charles Fleischer And Kathleen Turner, Who Framed Roger Rabbit Who Also In 2005 The Two Reunited Again In The World of Animation They Produced An Ghoulish Story Under The Label of Columbia Pictures, Relativity Media, ImageMovers And Amblin's First Computer Animated Film Monster House In 1992 And 1993 Spielberg Has Shown Lots of Wonders In The Neverland And A Park When Dinosaurs Are The Main Attraction In Two of Their Academy Award Winning Creations Hook And Jurassic Park Now In 2011 This Great Man With The Help From The Lord of The Rings Producer Peter Jackson Brings A Great Legend Inspired From The Popular Books From The Belgian Author Georges "Herge" Rémi And From The Animated Series By Nelvana Limited And Ellipse Programme In Cooperation With HBO Now Here's A Sneek Peak The Beautiful World of TinTin It's Not An Average Punch In Beauty In That World Has, Mysteries, Secrets, Villains, Treasures, And Lots of Adventures In Fact Great Dangers And Big Risks of Any Kind Here In The World of That Extraordinary Reporter And His Trusty Canine Sidekick Named Snowy There's Lots of Secrets But In The Wrong Hands The Incredible Legends About The Mystical Boat The Unicorn Will Be Terrible Consequences For All The Greed In Search of Fortune And Power That Is Exactly What Happens In Paramount/Columbia/Nickelodeon And Amblin Entertainment's Brand New Film Presented In Digital 3D Steven Spielberg & Peter Jackson Present: The Adventures of Tintin Directed By Steven Spielberg And Produced By Peter Jackson The Challenge To Make The Characters of TinTin And His Friends To Come Real When To Weta Digital. Ltd Who Created The Light, The Magic, And The Illusion Who Own Their Academy Award Nominations For Their Works In James Cameron's Avatar, King Kong, And The Lord of The Rings Trilogy By The Supervision of Joe Letteri Who Also He Cooperated In Amblin Entertainment's Family Features With Universal Studios In The 90's, Produced By Colin Wilson Including Jurassic Park, The Flintstones, And The Theatrical Smash Hit of 1995 Casper For This Scene Spielberg And Jackson, Decide To Use The Movie In The Art of Motion Capture Animation The Same Style Who Used In Steven Spielberg's Monster House, To Seem 2 Seconds For 6 Days To Produce Working On Our Heroes, Look A Skill As Other Procedures As Well Actor Daniel Craig Popular For His Biggest Work As The New James Bond 007 In Quantum of Solace And Casino Royale Also In His Most Dramatic Role In Spielberg's Classic Story, Munich, In Hours In Weta's Computer Handywork And Costume In Order To Portray The New Villain, The Evil Pirate And Rival of Sir Francis Haddock, Red Rackham Actors Jaimie Bell And Andy Serkis Popular For Their Biggest Work In Universal Pictures And Peter Jackson's Academy Award Winning 2005 Version of The Classic Film King Kong, Step On Their Roles of TinTin, And His Friends Captain Haddock And Snowy For Paramount Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies And Amblin Entertainment's The Adventures of TinTin As With The Original Books From Herge And The Animated Cartoon Series From The 90's, The Film Has Combined With Three Chapters of The Books And Three Episodes of The Nelvana-Ellipse Series Including: The Crab With The Golden Claws, The Secret of The Unicorn And Red Rackham's Treasure The Memorable Soundtrack As Always Will Be Composed By Spielberg's Music Composer And Five Times Academy Award Winner John Williams, Who The Score Will Be In Memorial Like Many Projects Including, Jurassic Park 1 & 2, Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone, Star Wars, Indiana Jones, E.T. The Extra-Terrestial, Jaws, Memoirs of A Geisha, And Hook Kathleen Kennedy Producer of Animation, Comedy, Action, Thriller, And Adventure Classics From Amblin Entertainment Including: Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Young Sherlock Holmes, Cape Fear, The Land Before Time, We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story, Tiny Toon Adventures, Gremlins, The Goonies, Back To The Future, Jurassic Park, Joe Versus The Volcano, The Flintstones, And Hook, Describes Her Most Inspiring Animated Vision In The World of Literature We'll Be Waiting For More Information Stay Tuned And Don't Miss Dreamworks' Puss In Boots In Intru3D October 28 Third Pooh/Aladdin Crossover Hey Danny, it's me, ToonJoey34, and while I'm still workign on Pooh/New Groove, I was wondering if you could talk Bowser into using Kanga, Roo and Lumpy in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of ThievesToonFanJoey 20:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC)ToonJoey34 I see what I can do. nice hey whats up i just wondering when you gonna make pooh adventure chronicler and i seen pokemon vs disney villains and non disney and it was pretty awsome nice jobs I've Got The Solution for A Pooh's Adventures Christmas Special Since Johnny and Benny Are In The Same Routine Why Start The Same Idea Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas fan of daniel yo daniel its me jonathan why arent you anwser me ? i know you busy cause ijust wanna make friends Hi Brerdaniel: this Jesse Cooper I am your biggest fan of your pooh's adventure movies and ash's adventure movies I have to tell you 2 questions. 1.Will you be back on YouTube? 2.Can you reupload Ash Ketchum Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame? Both Yes. Hi this is Jesse Cooper again I was aking. Can you reupload Pooh's Adventures of Home on the Range and Pooh's Adventures of the Emperor's New Groove? I need you back on YouTube soon I can't find your channel! Hi Daniel, This is Jesse Cooper, I need on YouTube and I am asking you a question Where you reupload Ash ketchum meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame? At youtube or vimeo? Message from RatiganRules Hey, Daniel! It's me, Ratigan! We haven't spoken to each other ever since your YouTube account got deleted. Anyway, I heard you're making Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. I can't wait to see that and I hope it turns out great. Also, I will be doing a Winx Club crossover of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom as in honor of your upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom and Yru17's upcoming Land Before Time crossover of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. :( hey i heard you were off the youtube im sorry about this i was hoping you could stay on youtube like forever Hello Brerdaniel. I'm new to this site and I don't have a youtube account. But I'd like to ask you if I can make my own adventure series on this site. It's called "Hubie and Marina's adventures" My members: Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Petra, Beanie and Timmy (Pebble and the Penguin) Bonkers and Fawn (Bonkers) and maybe Stanely (A Troll In Central Park) I know the Littlefoot adventure series may be using him but if they don't then I'd like him. Talk About Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Hey, Daniel? It's me, RatiganRules again. When you make Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, are you going to include the trainning scene where Merlin trains Pooh and his friends of how they can battle their enemies as sorcerers? I'm just wondering. Hey, Daniel? It's me, RatiganRules again. I talked to Yru17 if you're going to include the trainning scene from Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, where Merlin trains Pooh and his friends of how they can battle their enemies as sorcerers, and he told me that you have to decide for yourself. I'll have to wait and see until you release the movie onto Vimeo. Once again, I am looking forward to see your movie, and I know you're doing the Aladdin story with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and Mickey Mouse helping Pooh and his friends battle Jafar, LionKingRulezLives is doing the Lion King story with Timon and Pumbaa helping Pooh and his friends battle Scar (since Timon and Pumbaa were not featured in the real game, due to Rafiki, Scar, and the hyenas being the only Lion King characters featured in the real game), Yru17 is doing the Little Mermiad story with SpongeBob and his friends helping Pooh and his friends battle Ursula, BrerJake90 is doing the Sleeping Beauty story with Robin Hood and Little John helping Pooh and his friends battle Maleficent, and BowserMovies1989 is doing the Pocahontas story with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and Sailor Moon helping Pooh and his friends battle Ratcliffe. Hey, Daniel? It's me, RatiganRules again. Since you're going to include Ash and Pikachu in your Aladdin story for Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, and Merlin is featured in the real game, do you think you could do a scene with Ash and Pikachu reuniting with Merlin since they already met in Pooh's Adventures of Willow? And do you think Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom can take place either before or after Ash Ketchum and The Sword in the Stone? Hey, Daniel? It's me, RatiganRules again. If you're not busy, FantasyFilms2011 and I were talking about including Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, Palladon, and Tye in his Princess and the Frog story to help Pooh and his friends battle Dr. Facilier for your upcoming Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Does that sound like a good idea? Yeah I don't mind. Hey, Daniel? It's me, RatiganRules again. I hope you don't mind, but TheBeckster1000 and I talked about including Danny and Sawyer from Cats Don't Dance in her Emperor's New Groove story to help Pooh and his friends battle Yzma for your upcoming Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Does that sound like a good idea? Please respond back to me when you get the chance. Yes it's a great idea. That's a good thing. Just don't forget that this film will take place after Bloom's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance (which explains Danny and Sawyer already facing Hades, the main villain from Hercules (since Hades is featured in the real version of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom)), since most of my Bloom's Adventures films will take place after the first three seasons of the Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club saga. I also convinced TheBecksteer1000 if she could have Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom to take place after CoolZDane's Cats Don't Dance crossover of The Emperor's New Groove, and she accepted it. Hey, Daniel? It's me, RatiganRules again. I'm afraid I've got some sad news. TheDisneymovielover told me she can't do the 101 Dalmatians story for your upcoming Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom anymore. So do you know who is left to do it? Hey, Daniel? It's me, RatiganRules again. There's one thing I'm confused about. Was Bowser really planning to use Sailor Moon in his Pocahontas segment for your upcoming Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom? Please respond back to me when you get the chance. Achullay he told me that he's gonna debut Rocky and Bullwinke in his segment so he's gonna put them in it instead of Sailor Moon. I see. Anyway, I know I might have told you this before, but TheDisneymovielover told she can't do the 101 Dalmatians story for your film anymore. So do you know who is left to do it?